Interlayer insulating films are used to insulate between layers in TFT-LCDs (thin film transistor-liquid crystal displays) and integrated circuit devices. Such interlayer insulating films are formed using particular types of photosensitive materials. There is a continuing need for materials which simplify processes and have high transmittance.
A typical interlayer insulating film is composed of a binder, a photoactive compound (PAC), an additive, a solvent and the like. Conventional epoxy acrylates have been used as curable monomers for binders for forming organic insulating films. Conventional epoxy acrylates, however, can have poor storage stability, low UV transmittance and inferior developability of the binders, which can lead to the occurrence of a number of defects during a LCD fabrication process. Thus, there is a need to develop binders having high UV transmittance, superior developability and good storage stability for fabricating LCDs, as well as being easily synthesized and readily available.